El Yautja de la Hoja
by Okami no Me
Summary: Con el ADN de una criatura nunca antes vista, Orochimaru experimentó con el joven Jinchuriki de Konoha, 4 años después de servirle al Sannin, Naruto huye hacia Konoha, con ayuda de sus chicas el joven renacerá el clan Uzumaki, pero con una diferencia, esta vez resurgirá como el nuevo Clan Yautja. Harem, Cap1 Up 16/11/14.


**El Yautja de la Hoja.**

**-Hola! Aquí Okami no Me reportándose, como ya había dicho tenía una serie de proyecto que iniciar en mente, tenia pensado iniciar otros 2 más, pero mejor los dejo para el próximo mes, bien, estoy inspirado acabo de ver una película de Predator y Pam! Idea creo que ya saben de qué es este Crossover, asi es de My Little Pony, ah no, digo de Naruto y Predator y posiblemente a futuro Alíen vs. Predator, espero que lo disfruten, lamento si me demoro en actualizar cualquiera de mis otros proyectos, perdonen si demoro en actualizar estoy algo mal de salud, dejando eso de lado, las advertencias de este fic:**

**Harem, Lemon a Futuro, temas sexuales, Naruto Yautja, experimentos en humanos y no sé qué cosas más pasen a futuro.**

**-Les tengo un pregunta, quieren que sea NaruHina?-Luego de gritos de aprobación-Entonces quédense con las ganas ;3 xD Rick, si eres tan amable-**

**-**_**Bueno Okami no Me no posee ningún elemento de Naruto, Predator o cualquier otra Serie/Película/Anime que se haga mención.**_

**Capítulo 1: Despertar y Escape.**

En una cueva ubicada en uno de los bosques de Hi no Kuni o también conocida como País del Fuego, se encontraba escondido un laboratorio muy bien equipado, en el medio de este se encuentra una esfera de vidrio la cual está repleta de un extraño liquido color verde claro, en el centro de esta se encuentra un rubio con unas marcas en sus mejillas de aproximadamente 10 años desnudo el cual estaba conectado a muchas mangueras y cables los cuales daban a unas máquinas parecidas a computadores, pero más avanzadas, este se encontraba apoyado en una especie de silla o camilla echa de metal. (_**Imagínense algo parecido a como estaba Alice al final de Resident Evil 2**_)

De repente, de una de las paredes salió un hombre pálido, tenía el pelo negro y ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, vestía una polera color arcilla sobre un spendex color verde fango, unos pantalones AMBU color negro y una cuerda color morada a modo de cinturón.

-Kabuto, ven aquí-Dijo aparentemente a la nada, pero del techo bajo un peli-gris con anteojos, el cual vestía una polera color azul la cual cubría algunas vendas y unos pantalones azules.

-Que necesita Orochimaru-sama?-Pregunto el reconocido como Kabuto mientras se ponía de rodillas y agachaba la cabeza.

-Dame el informe de Naruto-kun-Ordeno Orochimaru mientras Kabuto asentía y se dirigía a una de las maquinas-Asimilación del ADN?-

-Naruto termino de asimilar el ADN de la criatura que encontró, por lo visto no sobreviviría al proceso de mutación, pero al parecer el Kyuubi intervino, agregándole la resistencia y la habilidad de adaptarse de los Uzumaki lo transformó en una especie de Kekkei Gekai-Informo el peli-gris mientras el Hebi-Sennin sonreía al ver sus resultados esperados.

-Bien, tenía razón que necesitábamos un Jinchuriki para que esto funcionara, implante de recuerdos?-Cuestiono mirando las pantallas.

-Ya ha asimilado todos los recuerdos de cómo usar los artefactos y armas que encontró en la capsula, además de su estilo de combate y algunos conocimientos variados, entre ellos el estilo de vida que llevaba la criatura, pero no podemos comprobarlo hasta que despierte-Explico nuevamente el de anteojos.

-Le implantaste los conocimientos de los ninjas que hemos capturado?-Pregunto nuevamente el oji-amarillo.

-Sí, además usted tenía razón, el chico puede usar los 5 elementos, hasta el momento ya tiene un repertorio aproximadamente de 20 Jutsus de Rang C o mas de cada elemento, y con un entrenamiento apropiado puede aprender a utilizar elementos secundarios, también le implantamos todos los conocimientos útiles de los ninjas, desde lo básico en historia del mundo Shinobi hasta la infraestructura de las respectivas aldeas de cada uno de ellos, pero al igual que con los otros, no podemos asegurarnos de que los asimilo completamente hasta que despierte-Dijo mirando unos gráficos en una de las pantallas-Además de aproximadamente 5 Jutsus de cada una las líneas de Sangre de Kiri, Konoha, Iwa, Suna y de algunos de los Países menores que hemos obtenido, las de Kumo al parecer no eran líneas de Sangre, si no que manipulación elemental, pero todos los Kekkei Gekai solamente los podrá utilizar despertándolas de forma tradicional o con un excelente control de Chakra Elemental-Finalizo de Leer el informe.

-Esa tecnología que tenía la capsula sí que nos resultó útil, cierto Kabuto?-Comento Orochimaru mirando a su sirviente.

-Exacto Orochimaru-sama, sin todo lo que había en la capsula no hubiéramos podido hacer todo esto, pero todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por descifrar- Respondió Kabuto resiviendo un asentamiento de su maestro.

-Dime, aproximadamente en que rango estaría Naruto-kun en estos momentos?-Cuestiono el peli-negro.

-Aproximadamente Jounin o Jounin Elite, no sabemos cuánto subirían su rango con las habilidades y recuerdos de la criatura-Estimo el menor.

-Kabuto, creo que ya es hora de que lo despertemos-Hablo el hombre mayor mientras el peli-gris abría los ojos al instante que escucho lo dijo por su maestro.

-Está seguro? Sabe que podemos mejorar aún más sus habilidades aun en su estado-Pregunto algo inseguro de la decisión de su maestro.

-Lo sé, pero no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar, podría morir simplemente por un shock cerebral por sobrecarga de información o podría escapar o revelarse contra mí, prefiero poder tenerlo controlado en vez de tener un arma sin control, además le pondré el Sello Maldito…-Antes que pudiera continuar Kabuto lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento Orochimaru-sama, pero eso no se podrá, ya que podría matarlo al no poder asimilar el Sello y el ADN juntos, además existe una gran posibilidad que el Kyuubi elimine el sello o lo altere para tener el control sobre Naruto-Informo Kabuto leyendo un porta papeles que tomo de una mesa cercana.

-Está bien, entonces que despierte-Ordeno el peli-negro algo decepcionado y resignado mientras Kabuto se dirigía a la maquina más grande la cual estaba conectada directamente con la capsula en la cual se encontraba Naruto.

-Iniciando proceso, administración de sedantes, desactivado, relajante muscular, desactivado, administración de nutrientes, desactivado, suero conservador, vaciándose-Informo mientras las mangueras que estaban conectadas al rubio se desconectaban y por último el líquido verde iba disminuyendo hasta no quedar nada-Proceso de reanimación, iniciando, shock 1-Dijo mientras mandaba una leve descarga eléctrica con la finalidad de hacer reaccionar al rubio, pero no funciono-shock 2-Volvio a decir mandando una descarga más fuerte, esta vez sí funciono.

El rubio empezó a retorcerse levemente para luego abrir los ojos revelando unas ventanas del alma color azul-_Kurama-Nii, me despertaron, dónde estoy?-_Pensó el rubio tratando de contactarse con el Kyuubi.

-**Ya me di cuenta Naruto, espera y luego te digo que hacemos, entendido? Nada de arrebatos-**Ordeno Kurama mientras el reconocido como Naruto asentía.

-Proceso de reanimación, completado, el escaneo cerebral no muestra ninguna anomalía, y sus músculos solo están algo atrofiados por no haberse movido en 4 años, todo lo demás se encuentra en perfectas condiciones-Informo el peli-gris viendo unos esquemas y gráficos en la pantalla.

-Dime Naruto-kun, me escuchas?-Pregunto Orochimaru acercándose a la capsula, la cual abrió una compuerta por la cual bajo Naruto recostado en la camilla-Dime, me escuchas?-Pregunto nuevamente.

-H-h-hai-Susurro débilmente el rubio.

-Dime, cuantos dedos vez-Esta vez puso su mano al frente del rostro de Naruto con dos dedos levantados.

-Dos, pero los veo muy blancos-Dijo un poco más fuerte mientras Kabuto resistía las ganas de reírse por lo dicho y la cara que puso el Sennin.

-Son asi, ahora, recuerdas algo de antes?-Cuestiono mirando fijamente al oji-azul.

-**Dile que no, si le dices que si probablemente tratara de lavarte el cerebro o algo por el estilo-**Le ordeno Kurama al rubio antes que este pudiera responder.

-No, solo recuerdo cosas básicas, como hablar y cosas así-Respondió antes que una gran oleada de imágenes le llegaran a su cabeza, Naruto por instinto se llevó las manos a la cabeza pero se desmayó luego que dejo de recibirlas.

-Kabuto! Que le pasa?!-Grito el peli-negro mirando a su alumno.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, al parecer se desmayó por recibir los recuerdos que le implantamos de golpe-Explico calmadamente el peli-gris-Despertara en unos minutos-Finalizo resiviendo un asentamiento del invocador de serpientes.

Y así fue, luego de aproximadamente 20 minutos el rubio volvió a despertar mientras se sobaba la cabeza-Que paso?-Pregunto mientras abría los ojos.

-Te desmayaste, nada importante-Le restó importancia a lo ocurrido-Dime, sabes cómo usar esto?-Pregunto Orochimaru mientras sostenía en sus manos una especie de mascara o casco la cual era de color gris metálico, cubría completamente el rostro, tenía una especie de cristales negros a la altura de los ojos y unas pequeñas mangueras que salían de la parte trasera, el rubio simplemente la tomo y se la puso.

-No había ningún brazalete?-Pregunto mientras Orochimaru tomaba un "brazalete" y se lo daba al rubio, este se lo puso en su muñeca izquierda y apretó unos botones-Donde está el resto?-Volvió a preguntar el rubio sin apartar la mirada del brazalete.

-Creo que mejor te desconectamos de esto y luego te doy el traje, entendido?-Pregunto Kabuto resiviendo un asentamiento del oji-azul, luego de desconectar todos los cables y darle unos pequeños taparrabos de tela negra el peli-gris volvió a hablar-Ven sígueme, Orochimaru-sama por favor quédese aquí, yo lo ayudare a cambiarse-Pidió Kabuto mientras llevaba a Naruto a una "habitación" que era una parte escarbada en la cueva y que tenía varios artículos extraños.

Luego de otros 10 minutos Naruto volvió a salir acompañado de Kabuto, esta vez vestido con una especie de armadura simple, la cual consistía en una especie de placa metálica la cual cubría los hombros de Naruto, esta tenía 2 cañones que ocupaban de base ambos hombros, además de unos pequeños cables que se conectaban a ambas manos, en las cuales se encontraban unas muñequeras o brazaletes los cuales tenían una pequeña pantalla y botones, llevaba la máscara en el centro del pecho, en su cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón el cual tenía distintos artículos, uno era una vara de metal de unos 3 centímetros de grueso con una pequeña punta, unas esferas que al parecer contenían algo y varios frascos con distintas sustancias. En su espalda se encontraban 2 espadas de hoja abstracta, además de unos taparrabos que cubrían hasta 30 centímetros debajo de la cintura de color negros. (_**Armadura de Cazador Medio o Elite, no recuerdo cual era**_)

-Pero como…-Murmuro algo extrañado el Sennin-Como te queda bien si estoy seguro que era mucho más grande?-Pregunto mirando curioso la armadura que traía puesta el rubio.

-El metal del que está hecho se adapta al del portador, pero este debe tener ADN Yautja ya que es como una medida de protección para que otras razas no roben la tecnología de la especie-Explico instantáneamente el oji-azul, para luego darse cuenta de algo-Y yo como carajo se eso?-Pregunto dirigiendo la mirada al hombre mayor.

-Te implantamos los recuerdos de la criatura que le pertenecían todas estas cosas, por cierto que es un Yautja?-Pregunto Kabuto pensando que era algún clan ninja, si era asi podrían capturar a algún miembro para trasplantarle ADN a su maestro.

-Esto es un Yautja-Murmura antes de apretar uno de los botones del brazalete izquierdo, luego de apretarlo apareció una imagen holográfica de un ser alto, su boca se dividía en 4 mandíbulas y parecía corpulento, pero eso era todo lo que podían decir, ya que se veía en color azul por ser holográfico.

-Orochimaru-sama, esa no es la criatura que encontró?-Cuestiono a su maestro mientras reconocía el cuerpo que había encontrado hace ya años.

-Exacto-Murmuro el pálido-Naruto, que me dirías si hacemos un trato-Pregunto con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Depende, cuál sería?-Pregunto mientras jugaba con el brazalete.

-Que trabajes para mí, tendrías un lugar donde vivir hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos, a cambio solamente nos tendrás que ayudar a descifrar y si es posible producir más de estos artefactos-Propuso ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, que eran robar el cuerpo cuando llegara el momento indicado, lo que posiblemente seria en unos 4-5 años.

-Yo…-Antes que pudiera contestar fue interrumpido por su inquilino.

-**Acepta, si te niegas es más que seguro que te retendrá de todas formas, además aunque sea un psicópata es un muy buen shinobi, podrías aprender mucho de él, y por ultimo puedes escapar siempre que quieras, pero trata de no revelarle todo sobre esas cosas-**Ordeno el nueve colas refiriéndose al final a los artículos que llevaba puestos.

-Acepto-Dijo finalmente el rubio mientras Kabuto y Orochimaru sonreían con malicia.

-No te arrepentirás ku ku ku ku-Comento el oji-amarillo soltando su típica risita al final.

-_Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo-_Pensó para sí mismo con una gota de sudor al ver que el peli-negro se seguía riendo como psicópata.

**Time Ship 4 Años más Tarde, Otogakure no Sato.**

Han pasado 4 años desde el "despertar" de Naruto, 4 años en los cuales ha estado al servicio de Orochimaru, además de "ayudarlo" a descifrar la tecnología Yautja, aun en verdad solamente le ayudo a recrear un suero que servía únicamente para curar las heridas a base de calor, además de una réplica de los metales que estaba hecha la armadura, aunque cabe decir que el Sennin estaba más que feliz con esos pequeños, pero para el significativos avances y por ultimo tratar de reconstruir la capsula o nave en la cual habían encontrado al Yautja, cosa en la cual solamente habían podido encenderla, pero no hacer que funcione por los daños recibidos.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Naruto fue transmitido por los recuerdos implantados, además de su nuevo ADN, y ese era la caza, ya sea desde pequeños animales en los bosques que rodean la aldea, o cazar renegados del Libro Bingo, con el propósito de entretenerse y conseguir fondos para la aldea. Había cambiado mucho desde que despertó, ahora media aproximadamente 1 metro y 70 centímetros, su vestimenta habitual constaba de la parte superior de la armadura, sin nada abajo, la armadura al igual que la primera vez se había ido adaptando al cuerpo de Naruto durante el tiempo, pero ya no usaba los taparrabos, usaba unos pantalones AMBU color negros y la máscara solamente la ocupaba cuando salía de casería, tenía misiones nocturnas o de infiltración, cosa en la que era muy bueno debido al manto de invisibilidad del traje.

En estos momentos se encuentra en su casa, construida por el mismo a las afuera de la aldea, estaba en su cuarto con sus ya usuales bellos sueños…

Y estos eran pelear contra su _Maestro_ para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y arrancársela con todo y columna vertebral, además de vengarse por haber prohibido la venta de ramen porque según el "No ayudaba a la nutrición y no tenían dinero para malgastarlo" pero si él era el que aportaba prácticamente con la un cuarto de los fondos! Como se atrevían a negarle su único capricho! Pero como todo buen sueño tiene que terminar, los rayos del sol empezaron a golpearlo en todo el rostro.

-_Bendito el día que instale mi cuarto justo donde llega el sol-_Se quejó para sus adentros, para luego tratar de levantarse, cosa la cual no fue posible porque se encontraba totalmente atrapado por tres pares de brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza e insistencia, el rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con tres cabezas, una peli-roja la cual se encontraba abrasada a su brazo derecho, una peli-negra que hacía lo mismo con el izquierdo y una peli-naranja que se encontraba sobre el abrasándolo del cuello-_Como pudieron entrar?-_Se preguntaba el rubio, su habitación estaba protegida con una serie de Sellos, pero siempre ese trio lograba entrar quien sabe cómo-Despierten chicas, Tayuya-chan hora de levantarse-Susurro mientras las movía levemente.

-Que quieres baka, no vez que estoy durmiendo-Susurro la peli-roja soltando un pequeño gruñido mientras se aferraba aún más al brazo del rubio.

-_Esta no despierta aunque le tire agua, y si lo hago seguro me mata-_Pensó soltando un suspiro de resignación-Kin-chan levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer-Volvió a susurrar esta vez a la peli-negra reconocida como Kin.

-Estoy cansada, 5 minutos más Naru-kun-Susurro esta vez Kin haciendo lo mismo que la peli-roja.

-_Otra más-_Volvió a suspirar, esta vez se dirigió a la peli-naranja que se encontraba sobre él-Sasame-chan, pst, Sasame-chan despierta-Esta vez fue a la reconocida como Sasame, pero ella reacciono algo distinta a las otras dos.

-Es muy temprano para jugar Naru-kun, dejémoslo para la noche-Murmuro aun dormida, sacándole un sonrojo al chico, antes que este pudiera contestar algo-Bueno si quieres, pero recuerda no hacer ruido-Volvió a hablar dormida mientras bajaba las manos a cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio.

-_Pero que está soñando!-_Grito mentalmente muy nervioso, pues Sasame ya estaba por llegar a su destino.

Para suerte del rubio, entro un zorro de aproximadamente 2 metros de largo y 90 centímetros de alto, era de color café rojizo y de su espalda baja salían 3 colas.

-**Naruto! Despierta ya es tarde!-**Grito el zorro con una voz masculina y joven mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, despertando en el acto al trio de chicas-**Oh no-**Murmuro aterrado viendo como las 3 se levantaban al instante y lo miraban con una mirada de muerte.

-Mátenlo!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de lanzarse contra el zorro, pero este vio un detalle que las hizo reaccionar.

-**Oigan que andan de exhibicionistas? Mírenlas desfilándole en ropa interior a Naruto-**Comento en tono casual mientras las chicas se detenían en seco al darse cuenta que solo vestían su ropa interior, la cual era muy provocativa.

-Sal de aquí pervertido!-Volvieron a gritar a coro, mientras Tayuya tomaba a Naruto y lo lanzaba hacia afuera, sin importarle que el solo vestía unos boxes, mientras Sasame atrapaba al kitsune y lo lanzaba por la misma ventana.

-Genial, ellas son las que se meten a mi cama, además una estaba a punto de violarme y yo soy el pervertido-Murmuro indignado el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo, seguido del zorro-Y tú, creo que el gran Fokkusuhantā (Zorro Cazador) sería más inteligente y se quedaría callado-Le recrimino al zorro que lo miraba con una sonrisa aburrida, pero cambio su a una burlona al escuchar bien lo dicho.

-**Ósea que querías seguir viéndolas en lencería? Porque eso parecía más para seducir que para dormir-**Comento el zorro con una sonrisa aun mas burlona dirigida al rubio-**No sé si tenerte envidia o tenerte lastima-**Finalizo mientras se dirigía a la parte delantera de la casa.

-Sabes, avises llego a pensar que te odio Shypo-Dijo Naruto sonrojado tratando de quitarse la imagen de las chicas en ese conjunto tan… exótico.

Luego de deshacerse de la imagen recordó una de las otras cosas que hizo durante estos 4 años, y de la cual estaba más orgulloso, y esa fue conocer a las chicas, cada una de distinta manera, pero todas ganaron una enorme confianza en él, además de un gran cariño, siendo las que más lo demostraban Sasame y Kin, Tayuya era un poco violenta cuando hay alguien más, pero cuando estaban solos actuaba de una manera totalmente diferente, llegando al punto de ser tierna y tímida, cosa que solo el rubio había visto.

A Sasame la conoció luego de medio año al servicio de Orochimaru, él estaba en una de sus caserías de renegados cuando la encontró, estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por un grupo de mercenarios cuando el apareció de la nada, literalmente y en menos de 30 segundos todo el grupo había sido asesinado por él, desde entonces Sasame se había vuelto muy unida a él, de primera instancia fue según ella a modo de agradecimiento, pero con el tiempo fue creando un gran afecto hacia el oji-azul, luego de otro medio año de conocerla se fue a vivir con él por los contantes maltratos de las personas de su clan.

A Kin igual la salvo, pero de su propio equipo, luego de un año él fue mandado como refuerzo a un grupo Genin que había presentado problemas, el sensei del equipo había muerto y necesitaban llegar a la aldea con unos pergaminos muy valiosos para Orochimaru, cuando por fin los encontró se topó con una escena que lo hizo arder en rabia, una momia y un chico con aspecto de borracho se encontraban en frente de una chica peli-negra la cual estaba amarrada y desnuda mientras de sus ojos bajaban incesantes lágrimas, solamente con su banda de Oto en su frente, cuando ambos se empezaron a acercar a ella mientras esta gritaba por ayuda, cosa que el rubio no demoro en brindarle, el borracho, literalmente, exploto mientras la momia dejaba lo que hacía y se dirigía al atacante con deseos de venganza, pero quedo totalmente helado al reconocer a uno de los mejores ninja de Oto, el apodado Hantā no Satsujin-sha (Cazador de Asesinos), luego antes que pudiera reaccionar ya había sido atravesado por las cuchillas del Rubio, al igual que Sasame Kin se volvió muy unida a él, pero ella se mudó con él al día siguiente de conocerse debido a la gran confianza que le daba el cazador, además de que vivía en uno de los lugares donde vivían la mayoría de los ninjas de Oto, lugar muy peligroso para cualquier chica.

Y por último Tayuya, la primera vez que la vio fue en una invasión que había realizado Takigakure no Sato, luego de salvarla en unas cuantas ocasiones durante la batalla, la peli-roja empezó a sentir mucha curiosidad del joven cazador, pero al día siguiente enterarse que toda su familia había muerto por una "causa desconocida" de nombre Orochimaru, ya que habían sobrevivido a la invasión, el rubio la apoyo y consoló sin importarle ni siquiera conocerla, a diferencia de su equipo que simplemente la dejo abandonada, después de eso cada vez se fue acercando más al rubio, al cual sin darse cuenta le había tomado un gran cariño, el cual le demostraba… a su manera, la cual era un poco violenta e inusual, pero se lo demostraba, razón por la cual Naruto pensaba que tenía un pequeño complejo de masoquista.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sasame le grito que podía entrar, cuando lo hizo se topó con las 3 totalmente vestidas, se dio el tiempo de observarlas fijamente, primero Sasame es una joven de ojos oscuros, posee cabello largo color naranja oscuro y destaca por sobresalir un mechón por debajo de su gorro en la zona de su frente, y también por una pequeña coleta que sobresale por la parte superior del gorro. Es de estatura media y viste con un chaleco gris sin mangas que retiene su pecho poca B, un gorro azul que le cubre la cabeza, y unos pantalones cortos de color caqui. Luego Kin tiene el pelo largo y lacio de color negro peinado hacía atrás y atado con un moño violeta en el final además de unos ojos negros. Viste una bufanda y un pantalón de camuflaje blanco con negro además un chaleco verde claro el cual al igual que Sasame cubre su pecho Copa B y Sandalias Ninjas negras. Y por último Tayuya, sobre su cabeza tiene un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados que atapa sus rojos cabellos. Lleva una túnica marrón que escondía su pecho Copa BB, con pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras estándar. Sus ojos son color chocolate además también llevaba un cinturón de cuerda como Orochimaru. (_**Agradecimientos a Naruto Wiki por ahorrarnos tener que escribir la descripción xD**_)

-Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, aunque esa ropa no es muy bonita, se ven hermosas-Comento el rubio con una sonrisa, sacándole un sonrojo al trio, este también era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, avergonzarlas, pero sobre todo a Tayuya cuando se encontraba en su faceta de "chica ruda".

-Pero yo me veo mejor, cierto Naru-kun?-Pregunto Sasame mientras apresaba uno de los brazos del aun semi-desnudo rubio entre sus pechos, acción la cual fue imitada por la peli-negra.

-Naru-kun, dile a la cabeza de zanahoria que yo soy la más linda y a la que más deseas-Dijo lo último en un susurro, pero igual fue oído por el resto.

-Nada de eso! Baka diles a esas planas que yo soy la más hermosa!-Exigió Tayuya mientras se ponía atrás de Naruto y lo abrasaba del cuello y refregaba sus pechos en la espalda de este.

-Como que planas!-Gritaron indignadas Kin y Sasame mientras le mandaban miradas asesinas a la peli-roja-Cabeza de cereza!-Finalizaron de nuevo al uní-sonido, cumplido el objetivo, hacer enojar a Tayuya.

Luego de eso empezó una discusión todas contra todas, pero sin soltar al más que nervioso rubio que se aguantaba el dolor de sus brazos siendo casi quebrados y su cuello quedándose sin aire por el agarre de la peli-roja.

-Shypo ayúdame-Susurro a duras penas el joven cazador, recibiendo una negación inmediata del reconocido como Shypo.

-**Ni loco me meto en sus discusiones de Harem, la última vez la masoquista casi me transforma en abrigo de piel-**Dijo en voz alta para luego darse cuenta de su error-**Estoy muerto-**Susurro para sí mismo al ver que todas se quedaron calladas.

-No soy masoquista!-Grito furiosa la oji-chocolate mientras soltaba a Naruto, el cual al instante empezó a tomar enormes bocanadas de aire.

-Segura que no lo eres?-Pregunto Sasame con una sonrisa burlona mientras la peli-roja se volvía hacia ella, dándole el tiempo al zorro de escapar.

-Por supuesto que no!-Volvió a gritar la peli-roja.

-Pues nosotras vemos otra cosa, por ejemplo ese rostro de satisfacción cuando golpeas a Naru-kun-Empezó Kin.

-O cuando gimes entre sueños diciendo "Si Naru-kun, más fuerte" o "Eh sido una niña mala, castígame"-Secundo Sasame tratando de hacer que su voz suene como la de Tayuya.

-También cuando te aceleras cuando Naru-kun mata a alguien de forma sádica cuando nos lleva a acompañarlo en sus cacerías- Siguió hablando la peli-negra.

-O cuando…-Antes que Sasame pudiera seguir la peli-roja dio un grito.

-Ya entendí! Ya entendí! Puede que le tenga un leve gusto-Susurro lo último para sí misma muy sonrojada, pero de todas formas las chicas y Naruto la oyeron.

-Okey, esto es incómodo-Hablo un tanto sonrojado el único hombre presente-Me dejarían ir a vestirme? Me está dando algo de frio-Invento una excusa sin tomar en cuenta que se encontraban a 31 grados de calor.

-Enserio tienes frio? Entonces por qué nunca te quejas cuando estas solamente con tu armadura y unos pantalones delgados?-Pregunto Sasame con un tono que decía "Solo quieres largarte".

-Está bien, necesito vestirme para prepararme-Dijo Naruto con tono serio, mientras Kin y Sasame que aún lo tenían abrasado lo soltaban-Preparen todo, saldremos en la noche-Ordeno Naruto recibiendo un "Hai" del grupo de chicas, Tayuya y Kin se dirigieron a su habitación y Sasame fue a la aldea para comprar lo necesario.

Luego de que todos estuvieran listos, ya eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, el grupo se reunió en un sótano que se encontraba debajo de la casa.

-Muy bien, repasemos el plan, primero yo me dirigiré al laboratorio principal de Orochimaru y sacare el combustible necesario para el viaje y se los mando con un clon-Empezó a hablar el rubio-Luego ustedes sacan el speeder a la salida sur de la aldea y Tayuya pone un Genjutsu para ocultarlo-Dijo mientras señalaba la salida sur en un mapa de la aldea, al tiempo que las chicas dirigían la mirada a una maquina metálica de color negro la cual se mantenía en el suelo, no tenía ruedas y era de forma aerodinámica, tenía el tamaño para 3 personas, ya que Naruto las alcanzaría después.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste construir esa cosa-Comento Kin viendo la máquina.

-Ni yo lo sé, solo hice unas cosas que se me vinieron a la cabeza y listo, en 3 meses tenemos esta maravilla-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-Ejm, digo, prosigamos-

-Después Naru-kun activara las bombas que pusimos anoche como medio de distracción para que los guardias se dirijan a los lugares que quedan ciegos de las salidas, apenas se produzcan las explosiones partiremos hacia Konoha, de seguro ahí nos recibirán por toda la información que tenemos de Orochimaru-Sasame explico la segunda parte del plan.

-Tenemos que esperar a Naruto-kun en el camino norte hacia Konoha a 2 kilómetros de esta, esperamos hasta las 5 de la mañana y si Naruto-kun no llega partiremos-Ahora fue Tayuya la cual explico la penúltima parte del plan de escape.

-Mientras yo peleo contra los ninjas que me encuentre, si Orochimaru aparece simplemente me largo-Comento el oji-azul, sabía que tenía un buen nivel pero no estaba seguro de poder contra un Sennin que tiene mucha más experiencia que él.

-Cuando lleguemos a la aldea les daremos toda la información y le pediremos alojo político y entrar a su programa Shinobi como un equipo de 4, Naruto estará con su modo furtivo en caso de que nos traten de matar o algo luego de dar la información-Termino de repasar el plan la peli-negra.

-Iré a deshacerme de los guardias del laboratorio, Shypo se quedara con ustedes, cuando se vallan él se transformara en su forma Chibi, entendido?-Pregunto resiviendo un asentamiento de todas las chicas-Tayuya-chan, ven aquí-Llamo Naruto a la peli-roja mientras las chicas salían.

-Que pasa Naru-kun?-Pregunto con voz suave la peli-roja.

-Sabes deberías ser así siempre, eres mucho más tierna sin tu mascara de chica ruda-Comento con una risa al final cuando vio el sonrojo de la peli-roja-No importa, ya es hora-Informo mientras la peli-roja asentía y se quitaba la parte superior de sus vestimentas, dejando solamente su sujetador mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella.

Pero lo que ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta era que Kin y Sasame iban a bajar a buscarlos y vieron el momento preciso que Tayuya se quitaba su túnica y el rubio se acercaba a ella, ellas por instinto cerraron la puerta dejando un pequeño espacio para ver.

- **Seisei: Aku no jokyo (Purificación: Eliminación de Males)**-Susurro Naruto al momento que sus dientes brillaban levemente mientras le daba un leve mordisco al cuello de la peli-roja, dejando en Shock a las chicas que no escucharon lo dicho por el rubio.

Apenas Naruto mordió el cuello de la oji-chocolate esta se derrumbó sobre el mientras gemía de dolor y alivio al sentir como el Sello Maldito se destruía.

-Que están haciendo!-Gritaron Sasame y Kin mientras abrían de golpe la puerta viendo al rubio con la peli-roja semi-desnuda en sus brazos y esta no paraba de gemir.

-Maldita oportunista!-Grito Kin mientras bajaba y se dirigía a quitar a la peli-roja de enzima del oji-azul, pero antes que llegara esta se desmayó-Y a esta que le paso?-Pregunto extrañada del repentino desmayo de su amiga.

-Pervertidas-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona-Que pensaban que estábamos haciendo?-Pregunto mientras la peli-negra y la peli-naranja se sonrojaban de golpe.

-Es que ella se quitó la ropa, luego tú le mordiste el cuello y después empezó a gemir y nosotras pensamos que… bueno tu sabes-murmuro Sasame apartando la mirada.

-Pues no hicimos nada de lo que pensaron, notan algo distinto?-Pregunto mientras tomaba a la peli-roja en sus brazos y ladeaba el cuello de esta.

-El sello-Murmuro Kin.

-Exacto, podrían llevarla a su habitación, despertara en una hora-Pidió el rubio mientras le pasaba la oji-chocolate a Kin, la cual asintió antes de dirigirse hacia arriba seguida por Sasame.

-Muy bien, andando-Murmuro mientras se colocaba su máscara y desaparecía en una nube de humo, para luego activar su dispositivo de camuflaje.

**7 Horas después.**

Exactamente a las 10 de la noche o 22:00 horas una serie de explosiones de una magnitud considerable se empezaron a escuchar a lo largo de todo Otogakure no Sato, cosa que no paso desadvertida por cierto grupo de chicas.

-Vámonos, Tayuya activa el Genjutsu-Susurro Sasame la cual se había bajado su gorro y ahora lo ocupaba como mascara.

-**Buraindo hansa (Reflexión ciega**)-Exclamo Tayuya mientras un espejo aparecía justo en frente de ellas, para que luego ellas entraran y se volvieran prácticamente invisibles, una vez afuera de la casa Tayuya giro una pequeña palanca y apretó un botón, para que el llamado speeder se levantara del suelo con una energía parecida a lo que salía de los cañones de Naruto.

Caminaron cuidadosamente por el centro de la aldea con el fin de llegar más pronto al otro lado de esta, encontrándose con cadáveres de ninjas de la aldea esparcidos por todas partes, algunos simplemente tenían una herida en el pecho hasta los que estaban en peor estados que habían explotado dejando sus restos esparcidos por todas partes, y los segundos en peor estados fueron asesinados por lo que reconocieron como la red del joven cazador, cada una de ellas tenía un pensamiento distinto a las otras dos.

-_Creo que debería aprender a controlarse, está bien que los capture, torture y luego los mate arrancándole la cabeza, pero dejar esparcida su sangre, ya se le está volviendo habito-_Eran los pensamientos de la Tsuchi.

-_Je je je Naru-kun cuando esta con nosotras parece el hombre calmado, atento, cariñoso, pero cuando pelea se trasforma en un sádico, definitivamente el hombre perfecto-_Pensaba Sasame con un pequeña sonrisa viendo a los ninjas muertos en el suelo, pero fue uno en específico que le llamo la atención-_Parece que Naru-kun te dio un "tratamiento especial" primito, te lo merecías- _Pensó mientras veía a su primo el cual se notaba claramente que lo habían castrado, despellejado, arrancado las piernas y le habían sacado la cabeza con la columna, mientras que en su pecho tenía escrito "Por maltratar a Sasame-chan, con cariño Naruto" sacándole un breve risita a la peli-naranja.

Por parte de Tayuya ella se encontraba sudando y respirando levemente agitada-_Toda esa sangre, mmm Naru-kun es un salvaje, no Tayuya mala aleja esos pensamientos, solo me gustaba el sado por el sello, si solo por el sello-_Se trataba de convencerse a sí misma la oji-chocolate(_**Sabemos que se llama hematofilia, pero la dejaremos en sado**_)-_Maldita sea, tener mucho tiempo el sello me afecto-_Se maldijo interiormente mientras trataba de concentrarse para no perder el Genjutsu, luego de unos minutos más llegaron a la salida sur de la aldea, la cual se encontraba totalmente vacía.

-Naru-kun, Naru-kun estas por aquí?-Pregunto en susurros la peli-negra al instante que alguien le tapaba la boca.

-Bu-Susurro Naruto mientras aparecía atrás de Kin, sacándole un susto a esta.

-Naru-kun! No me asustes, pensé que era el pedófilo ese-Exclamo Kin mientras Naruto la soltaba-Trajiste el combustible?-Pregunto al momento que Naruto asentía y sacaba un pequeño royo de almacenamiento.

-Aquí está casi todo el combustible, solo dejamos en la nave una pequeña parte para un regalo de despedida-Comento con un toque misterioso y malicioso.

-Mejor no pregunto, vámonos, te esperamos en el bosque Naru-kun-Dijo Kin con intenciones de usar el doble sentido en su última frase, resiviendo un asentamiento del clon antes de desaparecer-Andando-Ordeno antes de echar un poco de combustible y partir.

**Con Naruto.**

Naruto se encontraba en el laboratorio principal de Oto, al igual que un gran número de Shinobis de la aldea mencionada.

-De donde salen tantos!-Grito frustrado al ver que por cada 2 que mataba aparecían 3-Cañones de plasma, activados-Dijo mientras los cañones que se encontraban en sus hombros se levantaban y empezaban a lanzar esferas de color azul, las cuales apenas entraban en contacto con los ninjas de Oto explotaban-**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-**Grito Naruto mientras toda la habitación se llenaba de humo-Distráiganlos y dispérsense si llega Orochimaru-Ordeno Naruto antes de activar su dispositivo de camuflaje y salir del edificio.

Una vez fuera se dirigió a toda velocidad a la salida sur de la aldea, pero antes que pudiera llegar algo lo detuvo.

-Ku ku ku ku, a donde vas tan rápido Naruto-kun?-Pregunto una voz a las espaldas del mencionado, Naruto volteo y vio a Orochimaru con una serpiente pequeña en sus hombros, trato de mantenerse quieto para que el Sennin no lo atrapara, pero este le dijo algo-Olvidas que mis pequeñas tienen visión térmica Naruto-kun?-Cuestiono con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-Cada día odio más a las serpientes-Murmuro el rubio-Pero no importa, con esto no me podrán rastrear-Dijo Naruto mientras se hacía visible y levantaba su mano izquierda y apretaba un botón-Cuenta regresiva para autodestrucción de la nave, activada, será mejor que corras si no quieres perder tus valiosos experimentos-Comento con una sonrisa burlona mientras Orochimaru abría los ojos en shock al escucharlo.

-Nos volveremos a ver Naruto-kun, y créeme que no será bonito-Amenazo antes de invocar una serpiente de buen tamaño que lo llevara rápidamente al laboratorio.

-Contigo nada es bonito, por cierto, tienes 5 minutos!-Grito lo último antes de volver a activar su dispositivo de camuflaje.

**Y Corte! Espero que les gustara este nuevo proyecto, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, bien les are algunas aclaraciones:**

**1.- Otogakure tendrá la forma de una aldea normal.**

**2.- Orochimaru deserto de Konoha a los 9 años del ataque del Kyuubi, para serles sinceros no tengo idea cuando fue que realmente lo hizo.**

**3.-Anko tendrá la misma edad que Naruto.**

**4.- Las Chicas tendrán 14 años.**

**5.- La "capsula" en la que venía el Yautja era una nave individual, no de esas que solamente los lanzan a la atmosfera.**

**Y como siempre, adivinen una canción y les mando una lista con 5 chicas del Harem, si saben las 2 seran 7, que son las confirmadas hasta el momento, primero una romántica:**

**La tarde esta lluviosa, está un poco nublada,  
>Me pregunté por qué ya tú no eres mi amada,<br>Siento que no puedo seguir, si tú no estás aquí,  
>Es más complicado no te tengo junto a mí,<br>Yo hice de todo por ser el hombre de tus sueños,  
>No quiero ser tu amigo solo quiero ser tu dueño,<br>No entiendo, no encuentro el motivo de tu decisión,  
>Será que otro hombre hoy ocupa tu corazón,<br>Muñeca hechicera recuerdo esa madrugada,  
>Me hiciste sentir, como en un cuento de hadas,<br>Donde está el amor, que decías sentir.**

**Una pista, cuando ocurre el ocaso, Ahora una más antigua:**

**She´s got a smile that it seems to me  
>reminds me of chilhood memories<br>where everything  
>was as fresh as the bright blue sky<strong>

**now and then when i see her face  
>she takes me away to that special place<br>and if i stared too long  
>i´d probably break down and cry.<strong>

**La pista de esta es el sobre nombre del hermano de Cj (GTASA)**

****No se si se dieron cuenta pero el Summary es algo mal**o, a alguien se le ocurre un buen Summary? Si se les ocurre por favor mandenmelo por PM.  
><strong>

**Eso sería todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiendo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, etc.**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos luego y cuídense.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


End file.
